U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,861 to Pelengaris disclosed an illuminated shoe having a plurality of lamps 38 provided in a hollow heel having lens 22 removably secured in the heel, and the lamps 38 are switched on when the resilient pad 23 is under pressure to close the two electric contacts 30, 32. However, during the handling or transportation of new shoes as packed in shoe cases, the vibrations of the shoes may urge the resilient pad 23 of each shoe to consume power of the batteries 29, which may even be exhausted, thereby being unable to light up the lamps when used.
It is therefore desired to invent an illuminated shoe with stable handling condition without consuming power unexpectedly.